Seth's Imprint and Bella's singer
by Alice-Jasper 4ever 16
Summary: What happens when Seth imprints and Bella finds her singer? And just how far will Edward go to make Bella happy? First fanfic be kind
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's ok. Please read&review!**

* * *

"Bella, are you ready for school?" Alice chirped running through the door to Edward and my room. She stopped short when she saw what I was wearing, "Oh your torturing me Bella," she gave me a disapproving look.

"I think she looks wonderful," Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Of course **you** do," Alice grumbled. She walked over and started pouting, "Please, please, please," she begged me.

I couldn't say 'no' to her and she knew that, "Oh fine, but you only have ten minutes," I warned her.

"That's all I need," she squealed running straight for the closet.

"You gave in," Jasper laughed coming in to the room.

"Yeah, whatever Jazz, you guys ride with Edward, Alice and I will take my car, ok," I said as Alice ran back, grabbed my arm, and drug me toward the closet. She shut the door behind us and I heard Edward and Jasper break out laughing, I snarled in response, which only made them laugh harder. The laughter receded down the stairs as Alice stripped off what I was wearing; I seemed to be just an oversized Barbie doll to her.

Just then the door to the closet opened and I spun around to see who it was. "Sorry to disturb you," Rosalie laughed, she was wearing a miniskirt and spaghetti strap top (it was an unusually warm cloudy day though it didn't matter to us).

"You're not. What do you want Rose? Didn't the guys already leave?" I asked, as Alice shoved a light pink tank top and a pair of short light denim shorts onto me.

"Yeah they did I was just wondering if I could ride with you, all the guys took Edwards Volvo including Jacob, so I didn't have any room."

"Sure we're ready to go I think," I said looking at Alice.

"Yep I'm done," she responded, a huge grin on her face as she appraised my new clothes.

"Momma do you have to go? Can't you stay here?" Renesmee asked running up and giving me a hug. She wasn't fully-grown she was technically only two, so she was home schooled.

"No sweetie, I have to go," I told her scooping her up into my arms, "and you have to go to school to." I put her down; she groaned and ran toward the computer.

"Okay ready to go?" I asked, Alice and Rosalie.

"Yes," they said in unison.

When we got to school Rosalie went to her classes while Alice and I went to English. School wasn't easy for me yet, this was only my second time through high school, and I didn't do to well my first time. So it wasn't as easy as it was for Alice and the rest of them, but I had Edward as a tutor.

School passed quickly, before I knew it, it was lunch I walked with Jasper and Emmett to the lunchroom. It wasn't a quiet day everyone's attention was on the poor new girl, Jasmine, she just moved here from Maine. Well at least I can sympathize with her I know what it feels like to have your first day be in the middle of the semester.

I sighed as I sat next to Edward at the table I was strangely tired for some reason, I truly wanted to sleep, so I leaned back on him, closed my eyes and pushed my shield out to listen to the different conversations. Most of them were pretty boring, average human conversations, then I found where the new girl was sitting.

"Who are they?" she asked Amy-one of the more popular girls in school- looking at us.

"Oh, those are the Cullens," Amy said looking at us to.

"Edward."

"Yeah love?" he asked twisting slightly and brushing hair out of my face.

"It sounds like Amy's telling the new girl about the family," I spoke quickly so I did not miss any of the conversation.

"Oh really? Let me see what she thinks of us," Edward said, with a smile very pronounced in his voice.

I pulled my shield so he could read her mind and listened to the conversation.

"There's Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Jacob Wolf, Bella and Emmett Mason, and then there's Seth and Leah Wolf but they're not there," Amy explained.

I let out a little giggle the whole Bella Mason thing was my idea because I still wanted Edwards name to be married to him and Carlisle didn't think it was wise to do Cullen so I came up with Edwards real last name Mason. Emmett insisted that he was my big brother so he wanted the same last name

"Oh, which is which? They don't look related," the new girl said.

"Oh most of them aren't Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are very young like early to mid twenties. The Hales are the two blondes they're twins, eight-teen, the Wolfs are the darker Indian children they're twins, eight-teen, Leah is twenty one and off at college and Bella is the girl with brown hair she's seventeen and her brother Emmett is nineteen, they're all foster children."

"Aren't they too old to be foster children."

"They are now, the Hales are Dr. Cullens cousins their parents died years ago and they've lived with Dr. Cullen since they were kids, the Wolfs were adopted by the Hales parents so they've been there just as long."

"Oh and what about the other two… Bella and Emmett?"

"Oh… they didn't want to be separated and not many people wanted to adopt two teenagers so they went from foster home to foster home till the Cullens took them in."

"And what about the Cullens?" the girl asked.

"The Cullens were adopted, Edwards the one with bronze hair, and Alice is the little one with short black hair."

"Oh, they seem to keep to themselves, huh."

"Well their all together," Amy told her, oh no here comes the fun.

"What do you mean?"

"Like together, together, like, okay the big one Emmett and the blonde Rosalie are like a thing, and the little one Alice and the other blonde Jasper are a thing, and the one with the bronze hair Edward is with Bella, I don't even think that's legal." Amy started pouting.

"Well Amy they're not actually related," Maggie who was listening in, added in our defense.

"Yeah but they live together, it's gross," Amy went into full sulk mode, she'd asked Emmett out so many times Rosalie truly hated her.

"So what does the new girl think?" Emmett asked.

"She thinks your scary, and she thinks there's more to us than just that… but nothing dangerous or even close for that matter" he laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to class Jasper, Jake, Rose, Alice you coming?" Emmett asked and every one got up and dumped their trays.

"You ready love?" Edward asked me after a couple minutes.

"I suppose," I said getting up and going to dump my own tray, then we headed of to science. In the science lab I sit next to Edward. I think the new girl's supposed to be in here.

* * *

**Read&Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for everyone that read my story, and a speacial thanks to QueenOfWeird1995 for your comment : D **

**well i hope you enjoy it!!!**

* * *

I was right, she walked into the room, she had long black hair and both of her ears were pierced 3 times. She walked past our table and I smelled her that's when it went wrong. She had the most mouth-watering scent I've ever smelled it made my throat burn and it was all I could do to stay seated, I wanted to taste her blood, I knew instantly what was wrong. I twisted my head and leaned into Edward's chest and stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically in my ear.

"_La tua cantata," _I gasped quietly into his chest_. _

"Who?"

"The new girl," was all I could say.

I heard a low growl forming in his chest. I pulled my shield back, **don't It's not her fault, just make sure I don't do anything stupid, ok, **I thought franticly.

"Fine, I'll make sure, don't worry."

"Bella, is something wrong?" Mr. Nat, our science teacher, asked.

"Yes, I don't feel well may I be excused," I asked, with the last bit of breathe I had, turning to face him.

"Yes, go ahead, sweetie."

**I'll be in my car, tell Rose and Alice, ok, **I thought walking as fast as I could, without looking suspicious, out of the room.

I sat in my car listening to the CD Edward had given me of all his compositions. School ended then, I got out and walked over to Edward's car to wait.

"Bella?" I heard Nathan (a boy who always asked me out) calling my name.

"Yes, Nathan, what do you want?" I asked, though I knew the question already.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

Now Nathan was fairly good-looking, I suppose (but I was, of course, prejudice) he was the captain of the football team, he had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy, Nathan."

"Oh, ok," he pouted then walked away. I suddenly had a flashback to Mike Newton and giggled.

I sighed, **would he ever quite? **I wondered to myself trying not to remember the smell of the girl in class. I looked up and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jake walking toward me watching me intently, of course Edward told them and Alice obviously saw it. I sighed I didn't want to deal with them right now. I pulled my shield back to talk to Edward **I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Tale, ok, be back in a little bit. **I thought to him.

I started walking toward the office across the parking lot from the direction my family was coming. I opened the door and walked in to the dimly light office, up to the low counter with Mrs. Tale sitting behind it.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked me giving me a sweet smile.

"Um, yes, I was wondering if I could switch to a different science class please," I said as politely as I could manage. Jasmine had walked into the office at precisely that moment. In the split second it took Mrs. Tale to process the question I'd imagined every way I could kill her and make it look like an accident then Edwards face popped into my head and I knew that if he could handle it for as long as he did then I could stand the pain long enough to leave.

"Is there something wrong with your currant class?" she asked looking at her computer.

"No, I just was in the advanced class in Washington and wanted a bit more of challenge," I was struggling to keep my cool, the door opened again and wafted more of her delicious scent my way.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but nothing else is open then."

"Ok, thank you anyway," it sounded like I was rushing and I turned, for the fraction of the second that I looked at her, I knew she saw the fear and pity in my eyes. I barely had time to register how ironic this whole thing was I was doing the same things, now, that Edward had done when I first met him.

I walked straight back to Edward's car I used my shield to make sure they hadn't left and they hadn't. I didn't need my shield to tell they were staring straight at me, obviously Alice had seen what I almost did and they were worried about me. But I didn't look up I didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes. I walked faster, than what is usually allowed in front of human eyes, but I didn't care; I just wanted to get to my family before I doubled back. I walked with my head down; I didn't want to see what they were feeling. I didn't even look up when I passed them and walked straight into Edward's open arms and started sobbing against his chest.

"Did you get your class switched?" Jake asked from somewhere behind me, his voice was full of worry but I didn't want to see if his eyes had the same emotion.

I couldn't speak so I pull back my shield and thought to Edward, **no she walked in before and the lady said there was nothing else open and I left as fast as I could so I couldn't kill either of them.** Edward told them what I said. It all went quite for a second, then Edward let out a low snarl, and Alice gasped, wrapping her arms below Edwards around my waist, and placed her head on my back.

"No," she snarled into my back between my shoulder blades.

"What?" Rosalie asked, what we were all thinking, in a whisper.

They ignored her question Edward was still snarling and growling.

"You can't leave Bella you're not allowed," Alice snarled into my back and I heard the others intake of breath at what they'd just heard.

"I'm leaving?" I asked, making my voice as light as I could, pulling away from Edward and unhooking Alice's arms controlling my emotions. They were all looking at me with worried anxious expressions.

I didn't want to see the fear in their eyes so I looked around and I met the eyes of a taller black haired girl with her ears double pierced and a nose ring. Jasmine stared back at me from across the parking lot and a small breeze blew three strands of her hair my direction and answered my question.

"I'm leaving," it wasn't a question now my eyes were round with horror as, without thinking I started walking towards her. It took all the strength I had to turn and walk back to Edward.

No one spoke, I cleared my head, and started walking toward my car, I heard Alice, Rosalie, and someone else following me. I didn't look back to see who it was, though, I got in the drivers seat of my car, Alice got in the passenger seat, Rosalie sat behind her, and Jasper sat behind me putting his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down. They weren't going to let me leave were they?

When we got home they all watched me, I just sat playing with Renesmee on the floor, Jake had rated me out to Esme and she gave me a scolding when I got home.

I sighed and went out to sit on the deck, Edward stood by the window watching me, and then I had an idea. I started running into the forest, and of course he was right on my tail.

"Bella, don't" he said he was right behind me reaching towards me.

"I'm coming back I promise I'm just going on an extended 'camping' trip," I winked at him. He didn't slow down.

"You're not going by yourself," he said speeding up.

"What? Do you not trust me? I'll be fine promise," I kissed him on the cheek without breaking stride. He looked at me for a moment and then took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I'll call every day," he warned me.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and handed them to him, "Alice and Rose can drive my car."

He grabbed my arm to stop me and kissed me, then he was gone I saw him running back toward the house, no doubt to tell the others before they came looking. I sighed and was off again. I ran to Canada and Alaska.

* * *

**Read&Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long I was on vacation :D I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for it ;D **

**Thanks for everyone who's been following my story! Much Love!! and hopefully I'll update sooner this time : )**

**Well I'll stop rambling now so you can read **

* * *

"Edward," I shouted running straight at him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Bella, your back," Alice squealed wrapping her arms where Edward's had been a second ago. The others were coming out of the house now. Esme ran to me and Alice let go. Esme grabbed me now.

"Never scare me like that again," she snarled squeezing tighter.

"I won't mom," I promised her, "I missed you all to much." I squeezed her back and she let go. Renesmee ran into my arms and I picked her up. She put her hand to my neck and I saw the week I was missing and wondered where I went.

"I went to Canada and Alaska and ate moose and polar bears," I said, and then winked at Emmett.

"Oh not fair, I get grizzlies and she has polar bears," he said it with a playful growl and he lunged at me, I didn't try to run, he picked me up and held me upside down.

"Very funny Emmett," I laughed with the rest of them.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Edward asked me the next morning. "We could stay home."

"No, I want to go, Seth's back, and I want to go." Seth came home last night he'd been visiting his mother in La Push.

"Alright," Edward conceded grudgingly.

I drove with Alice, Rosalie, and Seth; everyone else was in Edward's car.

When we got to school we all went off in different directions. Finally it was lunch I sat in between Alice and Edward neither of them had taken their eyes off me since I got back. I sighed and pushed my shield out until I found who I was looking for. Jasmine was staring right at me.

"What's she thinking?" I asked Edward barley moving my head gesturing toward her. He turned his head to see whom I meant and was quiet for a long moment then he turned back to me.

"She's wondering why you were gone, and if it had anything to do with her, and she also thinks you hate her," he told me I turned my head to see her. She was staring at me and when I looked, she immediately dropped her eyes and blushed, I ignored this though, as not to provoke myself.

I had science next and I walked slower than usual, Edward and Alice by my side the entire time.

"Good luck," Alice gave me a hug and kissed me on the check than skipped down to her classroom.

We walked into the classroom and took our usual seats. Then Jasmine came in and her eyes got round looking at me then she walked to Mr. Nate.

"Mr. Nate, Bella's back and that means I have no where to sit," she whispered to him obviously so no one could hear, and no **human** would be able to.

"Oh, yes," he mumbled and than said louder, "Edward pull the single desk out of the closet and place it at the back of the room. That will be your new seat."

"What?" Edward was visibly fuming.

I touched his arm and pulled my shield back, **just do it; it's so much easier,** I thought to him. He glared at me for a second I just looked back holding his gaze than gestured my head slightly toward the closet and he grudgingly got up and did as he was told to do, visibly still upset.

"And than, Jasmine, you can take Edwards old spot," Mr. Nate said with a smile, visibly pleased with himself.

I stopped breathing as she came, very slowly, to sit. I leaned my chair as far from her as possible, angled it away from her, and sat on the very edge of the chair, as Edward had done so long ago. I pulled my shield so I could hear Edward and he could hear me. We carried out a full conversation till class was over. He was up and at the edge of the table before anyone else had even started to gather his or her books.

"Ready to go Bella?"

I nodded my head still holding my breath and got up to follow him out. He took my books and walked behind me to be safe. When I was safely in the gym for swimming I felt it was safe to breathe again.

"Bella are you doing ok?" Emmett asked coming to stand next to me.

"No," I said leaning into him, he rubbed my back, "it's so hard she smells so good and it hurts so bad when I smell her, ugh," I was disgusted with myself.

"I know what you mean you're stronger than I am though, she's still alive." He laughed Emmett could make a joke out of anything.

"Yeah well if she sits next to me much longer she might not be."

"You're strong Bella, you'll do fine," he assured me. Than coach started class we had to swim ten laps around the pool.

After school Alice made Rose and I go shopping with her it was Friday so that meant no school tomorrow and I can just sit and relax.

* * *

Saturday morning was unusually quiet, Seth was gone he left early in the morning and hadn't come back yet, Leah was at college, and Renesmee was in South America visiting Zafrinna, Senna, and Katchiri. Then we heard tires on the driveway.

I inhaled and froze, "Oh, no."

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"He's not alone."

"Who's with him?" asked Carlisle.

"Who do you think?"

No one spoke, as they understood what I meant, Edward started growling.

"Here, come on… no don't worry they're going to love you, I promise," we heard Seth's voice coming from outside and a slamming car door. Than we heard them walk up the porch steps. Seth opened the door and walked in followed closely by Jasmine.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok... here ya another chapter finaly, sorry I've been busy with school lately so please don't kill me for taking long to update... yeah... well anyways here's the next Chapter :D hope you like it... ok :D**

**End of rambling... **

* * *

We all stood silent; she was hiding behind Seth. I skipped over to her; Seth stepped in my way, because I had already told him about la tua cantata.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine." Then I skipped around him smiled widely at her. She returned an impish nervous smile.

"Seth didn't tell us we were having company," I smiled at him gently and raised my eyebrows, "we would have tided up," I tilted my head slightly the burning hurt but there was no way I could hurt her now. Because even now as my throat burned like fiery daggers, and my mouth filled with venom, and my muscles tensed aching for me to kill her, I couldn't. She was important to my brother and if I hurt her it would hurt him and I would go through any pain to avoid hurting my family.

"Well I was worried if I told you, you wouldn't let me bring her," Seth said, pleased by my welcome and turned his stare to the family.

No one else spoke, Edward was glaring a death stare between Jasmine and Seth, Alice was glaring at Seth also, Jasper was watching me his eyes occasionally flitted to Jasmine then back, Carlisle and Esme kept sweeping their eyes over us, Jake who had been sulking now kept his eyes on me, Emmett stared wide eyed at me than Seth than Jasmine than back, and Rose glared at Jasmine.

"And for good reason," Edward fumed, "what were you thinking mutt, you not only told her everything but you brought her here," he was shouting at Seth.

"You told her," Rosalie screeched.

"Dude that was so stupid what do you expect from us? I mean this is probably killing Bells," Emmett shouted at him.

"Seth it wasn't very smart," Esme and Carlisle scolded at the same time.

"Not very smart? It was so stupid," Alice was right in front of him in an instant. I looked at Jasmine and her eyes were bugging out in fear.

"Guys," I said quietly.

"Dude," Jacob said.

"What it's not like I had a choice," Seth retorted.

"Guys," I said a little bit louder.

"Didn't have a choice you little…" Edward screamed along with the rest arguing back and forth.

"Guys!" I screamed at the top of my lungs they all plugged their ears and looked at me.

"Look, alright, stop arguing. Yes, Seth, it was stupid of you to bring her without telling us. Even if we had said no it would be better," he started to say something, but I touched his arm and smiled, "it wouldn't really matter, you would have brought her any way but it wouldn't have taken us by surprise like this. As for the rest of you," I said turning to face them, "what is wrong with you?" they all looked at each other than back at me, "yes she knows she's here and as I said before it was stupid. But he told her and he brought her here the past is the past and there's no use scaring her to death alright. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are the only ones not acting like two-year-olds. I do have Jasper and I can ask him a favor."

They all just stared at me; I turned back to Jasmine with a smile. "Don't worry, sweetie we're not always like this, usually there's very little fighting," I said looking back, "well we know who you are obviously, do you know who all of us are," I smiled up at Seth for a second than returned my gaze to Jasmine.

She nodded slightly, "You're Bella Mason," she whispered.

I giggled, my smile widening, "Yes, to an extent at least."

She looked at me questioningly.

"My real name is Bella Cullen or Swan whether you're talking about my maiden name or my married one," I giggled again.

Her eyes widened, "Married," she mouthed.

I looked up at Seth.

"I didn't tell her everything I figured you guys could do that so I didn't miss anything," he said glaring around than looking back at me and smiled.

"We will not," Rosalie said.

I shot her a glance and raised my eyebrows; she just glared at Jasmine.

"Sure we will Seth, or at least I will," I sighed looking back.

"What?" Rosalie screeched, glaring at me now.

"Well Rose, she already knows the basics what differences will it make if we tell her the rest?" I asked her.

"Humph," she looked away from me.

"Bella's right, it's stupid," Alice smiled walking over to stand next to me, "I'm Alice, and that's Jasper," she said pointing over her shoulder.

"Hi," Jasper said smiling slightly, and raising his hand.

"See it's not so hard to be nice, now is it?" Seth said with a triumphant smile nudging Alice.

"Don't push your luck, mutt, just because I agree with Bella on telling her and being nice, because she already knows, doesn't mean I agree with her on not being mad at you. You're hurting my sister," she told him than turned back to smile at Jasmine.

I heard Edward snarl under his breath and turned to see him glaring back and forth between them. I sighed and ran to him, probably scaring Jasmine, I heard her gasp. I touched his arm watching his face as he turned his head so he was glaring at me. I tilted my head and pulled back my shield, **be nice and go say hi, **I thought to him.

"NO!" he looked appalled.

I looked back at every one and smiled than when I turned back to him my smile disappeared and I raised my eyebrows. **Edward just do it.**

"Why, should I have to…" I cut him off. **Please, for me? **I thought my eyes widening and I tilted my head and shot my eyes towards her than back again.

We stared at each other for a few seconds than "Ugh," he groaned throwing his head back. "Fine," he said looking back at me in defeat. I smiled, kissed his cheek, than grabbed his hand, and turned pulling him back toward Jasmine.

He just glared at the floor without speaking, I elbowed him in the ribs lightly, not enough to hurt him anyway. He looked at me than sighed and turned to Jasmine.

"Hello, my name is Edward," he put on a smile and it looked forced.

"Hi," she said quietly looking at me, and I smiled back at her.

**Tell her you're sorry for scaring her. **I thought to him.

"What?" the smile disappeared and he looked appalled again. I rolled my eyes.

"Just do it," I sighed.

He growled, but then said without looking up, "I'm sorry for scaring you. Will you forgive me?" he shot a look at me, I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Uh…Sure," she said looking back and forth between us.

He looked at me for along moment than said, "We were actually about to head out for a baseball game there's a storm coming and we were looking forward to kicking your butt," he punched Seth's arm playfully.

"Yeah right, I'll so beat you, I…" he trailed of and looked over at Jasmine.

"She can come to," I said quickly.

"Really," Seth looked at me excitedly.

"Of course, right guys?" I asked looking around.

"Yes," Alice chirped.

"Of course," Esme said gently coming, over and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," Carlisle said, doing the same.

"Sure, I don't care," Emmett said walking over and patted Seth on the back so hard he almost fell over.

"Sure," Jacob said sulking over.

"Doesn't matter to me," Jasper said and Alice walked over to join him.

"Rose?" I asked looking over at her.

"The last time we had a human there they ruined it, and it didn't end to well" she said glaring at Jasmine again. Edward snarled and I stiffened.

I pulled away from Carlisle and Esme.

"I thought you were past hating me," I said looking at her; she turned her glare to me than her eyes widened when she saw I meant it.

"I am," she said coming over and giving me a hug, "I'm sorry that was rude wasn't it?"

"It's fine, but it's good with you right?"

She inhaled deeply than said, "Yes."

"Good, Edward?"

He didn't speak. I walked over to him and touched his arm **be nice just say yes,** he looked at me pleadingly, I knew he didn't want to. **Then just answer this. Do you love me? **

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, while he rubbed my back.

"Sweet, thanks Bells!" he said punching mid air.

"Sure thing," I replied and leaned farther into Edward.

"Hey, genius how are you going to get her up there? She can't ride on your back," Emmett mocked.

"Oh…" he seemed to deliberate.

"I can take her," I offered, but immediately wished I hadn't Emmett stopped mid-laugh, Seth growled at me and stepped in front of her, and Edward snarled back baring his teeth, and stepping protectively in front of me.

"Oh, come on, don't you trust me?" I asked peeking around Edward at them; Jasmine was doing the same.

A look crossed across Seth's face and Edward growled baring his teeth again.

"What? It's possible," Seth said defensively.

"Maybe **I** will, mutt," Edward snarled, Seth stiffened.

"Oh would you two stop," I said walking around Edward, "Come on Seth you know me better than that."

He bit his lip, "Well, okay, I guess… you won't run with her though, will you?"

"No, I'll take Emmett's jeep," I said flitting over to him, "can I have the keys?"

"Sure," he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks, alright we'll meet you up there," I told them and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were gone.

"Ok, Bells you're going to be good right," Seth asked still looking worried.

"I promise Seth," I kissed Edward, he hesitated and I nodded, than he, Seth and Jake took off running.

"Well that was fun wasn't it," I sighed quietly to myself.

"What was that all about?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me.

"Oh just the boys being over protective, as usual," I told Jasmine turning around to smile gently at her, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going, exactly?" she asked me, looking out the window after the boys who were already out of sight.

"Up the mountain a couple miles," I said absently, making very sure not to touch her, and walked out into the garage, she followed slowly behind me.

"Oh… so we're playing baseball?"

I let out a laugh that sounded like bells twinkling together, "you're watching," I informed her.

"Oh…"

We didn't speak after that, while we got into Emmett's jeep, I helped her with her seatbelts than got in on my side. We drove in silence for a while than she asked.

"Why do you need a storm to play?" she looked at me now instead of out her window.

* * *

**Terrible way to end the chapter I know : ( but it gets better so bear with me :D and thanks for the favorites and comments ; )**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, well ok here you go the next chapter like I said it might be alittle rambling but it will get better in the next chapter :D**

* * *

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," I giggled again, the air in the small car was so much more fragrant than in the house, or even the small space I sat from her in science. I didn't breathe.

"You guys don't like me," she sighed, "I told Seth this was a bad idea."

"Of course we like you," I told her. She eyed me skeptically.

"Alice?"

"She likes you fine, you saw that."

"Jasper?"

"He keeps his distance, he has the hardest time with the way we… eat, he used to hunt normally before he met Alice, so that's just a safety precaution."

"Why does he have the hardest time? I thought Seth said you were the newest?" she asked momentarily distracted.

"I am. I'm the youngest, but you see I've never tasted human blood so it's easier for me."

She looked at me questioningly, "What do you mean?" she asked when I said nothing else.

"Well you see, the way we live is harder… it's like living off tofu and soy milk as Edward put it," I laughed to myself, "we call ourselves 'vegetarians' we can survive but it's not as satisfying… although I'm not sure if the **thirst **ever truly goes away…" I mused feeling the burn like fiery daggers through my throat.

"But why is it harder for Jasper than?"

"Hmm?" I wondered as I was pulled from my thought, "oh… it's because he **has **tasted human blood before he knows what it tastes like and he's not as skilled as fighting the thirst as, like say myself or Carlisle. Not that **I'm **anywhere **near **Carlisle's control, but…" I just trailed off thinking of how close I'd come to killing this girl and anyone near her… I shook my head appalled, and they thought I was controlled, HA.

"But…?" she pushed for more information.

"But we've been fighting and denying ourselves since we were created, unlike Jasper who's used to giving into his thirst."

"Oh…" she seemed to deliberate for a second, "what did you mean 'I'm not sure if the thirst ever truly goes away'?"

"Oh… well the thirst, if you are thirsty, is very strong, like a fire deep in your throat that can not be put out until we… drink, and when we smell humans it's like fiery daggers blazing through your throat, sometimes it's harder than others, but when you're not thirsty it is not as strong. You'd have to ask Jasper, Emmett, or Edward if human blood actually quenches the thirst."

"Oh… why is it harder sometimes than others?"

"Each person has a specific… scent, some blood smells better than others to specific ones of us," I still hated to say the word **vampire**, "or to all of us," I shrugged.

"Huh…" she was quiet for a moment, "Esme?"

"Esme likes you, she loves everyone."

"Carlisle?"

"He's fine with you," I thought of Carlisle's never ending patience and Esme's eternal love, even if I had killed Jasmine they would have forgiven me without a second thought my entire family would have except for me. That was **before, **Seth imprinted on her, they would still forgive me, except for Seth, Jake, and Leah.

"Emmett?"

I laughed and again it was the sound of twinkling bells, "He really couldn't care less."

"Jacob?"

"Oh he's ticked at me not you."

"Huh?"

"Well you know Seth imprinted on you… well Jacob imprinted on my daughter."

"Oh yeah, Seth told me that."

"Well, I sent her down to South America to visit some friends of mine and he couldn't go with her so he's mad at me," I rolled my eyes, that had been an interesting conversation, I can't even count how many cuss words he used, ten, twenty, thirty…

"Rosalie?"

"She has… issues of her own… she doesn't like what we are… she has the hardest time."

"I thought you said Jasper has the hardest time?"

"He does… with hunting Rose just hates what we are," I informed her.

"Oh… Edward?"

I hesitated because I knew the answer would upset her, "yes."

"Why? What did I ever do to him?" she asked slightly… angry? Yes, she was angry, HUH.

"You didn't do anything, sweetie, it's my fault," I sighed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how I said that some humans smell better than others. There are some that smell to others like… nothing else we call it La Tue Cantata. You see some humans smell better than others to specific ones of us and the better the smell the harder to resist and the more painful, as Edward put it their like your own personal brand of heroine," I laughed.

"But why does that have anything to do with Edward hating me because of you?"

"Well, sweetie, that's the way you are to me, and Edward is overly protective he doesn't want anything to happen to me or hurt me and it hurts me to be around you. Even though it isn't your fault the way you smell, he likes something or someone to blame because then there's something to fight against."

"Oh… so does that happen often the La Tue Cantata?" she sounded slightly frightened.

"No, it's somewhat rare, it happened twice to Emmett and once to Edward, they're the ones who I talked to about it."

"What did Emmett do?" she asked in a meek voice.

I stopped breathing with a loud sniff, my hands tightened around the steering wheel, and I said nothing.

"Oh… what about Edward?" she said after a few moments silent.

"He married his," I laughed and looked at her.

"YOU!?" she asked bewildered.

"Yup, me."

"Wow, but he met you at like school or something, right?"

"Yes. Why?" her question confused me.

"Well if **we **had met somewhere with no witnesses would you have…?" she trailed off her question not finishing.

"It was all I could do not to kill you and the entire class that first day," I winced remembering how close I'd come to killing Mrs. Tale.

"Than why didn't you?"

I smiled, than sighed, "My family… they think higher of me than I deserve… they think I'm stronger than I am." I was quiet for a moment thinking of what Emmett had said,

' **You're strong Bella.'**

"Why would that stop you?"

"My family… means more to me than anything else in the world I love them and if I killed you I would have disappointed them… and I could never live with myself if I'd done that… no matter how bad it hurts me," that's why I was breathing deeply letting her scent burn me.

"You really care don't you?"

"Yes, I would die for my family I would kill for them… that's why you're even safer now than you were… Seth cares about you and if I killed you it would hurt him and I could never do that. I went away… you remember," I added that because she grimaced, "I was trying to protect you… to protect my family, from me, but I was weak. I crave my family to much I might have lasted longer if I'd let Edward come with me… but I still wouldn't make it past two weeks I love my mother, my father, my sisters, my brothers, and my daughter, to much to leave."

"Would you leave to protect them?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, if I was protecting them, if they wanted me to leave, if it was best for them I would leave," the thought hurt terribly but it was true.

"Oh…" was all she said.

"Come on, we have to walk from here," I told her shutting off Emmett's jeep.

"Hey if Edward didn't kill you what did you mean ask him about the whole thirst quench… thing?" she asked getting out and running around the car to stand next to me.

"Edward… went through a time… when he was first created… you see when we change… it's like time freezes us where we were… and Edward was seventeen. He went through a… rebellious… stage… he ran away from Carlisle, and… hunted the normal way," I did not like talking about Edward like this, because even though it all made perfect scenes to me even when I was human and it was behind him now, others seemed to think it a bad thing.

"What?" she gasped quietly.

"Well he only hunted… bad people, men that would rape, and kill, and steal, and murder," I said, my voice sounded defensive, and I was. I wasn't going to have her thinking ill of my husband.

"Oh…" she heard my tone and let it drop.

Just then we came through the opening in the trees into a large field. Carlisle was out the farthest putting down basis, Emmett and Jasper were arguing over who gets to go first, Alice and Esme were talking, Seth and Edward were pacing, and Rosalie and Jake were talking about the weather. As soon as I walked in Edward was at my side immediately, and Seth was running my direction.

"Bella, where is she," he asked as soon as he was close enough to, just then she walked out of the trees and straight into Seth's waiting arms.

"Good job love," Edward praised me and kissed the top of my head.

**It wasn't easy;** I sighed and leaned in on him.

"I know, come on," he said taking my hand and we ran over to where Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rose, and Jake were standing.

"Alright, Esme you want to referee or I could if you want to play," I offered her. Edward sighed he was standing behind me, his arms were wrapped around my waist, and his chin was on the top of my head.

"No, sweet heart you go ahead and play I'm fine," Esme said patting my shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, we gonna play or what," Emmett bellowed, "me and Jazz are team captains."

"Oh surprise, surprise," I laughed, and Edward kissed my head again.

"Alright we are going to be choosing our teams," Emmett said.

"Oh, my, gosh, Em she doesn't need it spelled out get on with it already," Seth said impatiently squeezing Jasmine tighter.

"Alright, fine than, Jazz you choose first since I bat first."

"Alice," Jasper didn't even hesitate.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Rose."

"Jake."

"Carlisle."

"Bella," Jasper said and I walked over to stand by Alice.

"Seth," Emmett laughed at the look on Seth's face, but Seth kissed Jasmines forehead and went to stand next to Emmett.

"Then we get Ed," I smiled and he came to stand next to me.

Alice was pitching, I was catcher, and Jasper, Jake, and Edward were first second and third base.

"Emmett you're up first," Esme called.

Emmett took his spot and Alice pitched.

"Strike one," I called when the ball flew into my hand, I threw it back to Alice. She pitched again and this time Emmett hit it and it flew over the trees Emmett made it to second than stopped half a second before Edward hit him with the ball.

"Safe," Esme called.

Carlisle was up next and made it on the first hit but Jasper got him out, not before Emmett made a home run. Rose was up than and she got three strikes. Seth was last he got it on his second strike but Jacob got him out.

"Three outs switch teams," Esme called.

Esme filled in as catcher for Emmett's team, Rose pitched, and Carlisle, Emmett, and Seth were the bases. We went on like that till close to sun down and Emmett unwillingly agreed that our team won.

"Seth you want to drive her home?" I asked offering up the keys.

"Yeah," he said picking her up and running in the direction of the car, she'd fallen asleep about an hour ago, I sighed.

"Ready to go home, love?" Edward asked kissing me.

"Yes, I'm definitely ready to get home," I said kissing back.

* * *

**Alright I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I will put up the next chapter ; D**

**I know I'm cruel much luv see ya**

**R&R Remember 10 reviews :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**K I know I said ten reviews but i decide i want to post :D so here ya go**

* * *

"It wasn't my fault Seth," I heard Alice scream, as I walked with Edward back to the main house, the next morning.

"I don't care it's not going to happen!" Seth screamed back.

"Seth calm down," Jasper snarled and it was very menacing.

"No!" Seth shouted ignoring Jasper's tone.

"What's going on?" I asked coming in.

"**YOU**!" Seth screamed, and punched me in the face, which took me by surprise and caused me to fall and crack Esme's coffee table. He picked me up by my shoulders and threw me through the window.

Edward growled furiously, and before Seth could change and pounce on me, which was what he was about to do, Edward ran in to him, and he flew through the glass window beside me and slammed into a tree. I massaged the side jaw, it hurt were he'd punched me.

I didn't have time to get up before Edward was in front of me growling and snarling. Seth was running back but before he could change Emmett was right behind him pinning his arms and Jasper was there a second later and put his hands on both of Seth's arms, a few seconds later Seth's shaking slowed and stopped.

"Bella are you all right?" Alice asked rushing over to crouch beside me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, honey, does your face hurt?" Esme asked anxiously running over and taking my face between her hands maternally as if to check for bruises.

"Oh, My, Gosh," Rose screeched and ran over crouching like Alice and placed her hand on my knee.

Jacob was already running down to help Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward," Carlisle said, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, who was still growling and snarling. He didn't even move his head.

"Ed," I said quietly, I was still in shock. He turned his head toward me and stopped snarling, than he went with Carlisle down to help.

I got up with Esme, Rose, and Alice, we stood to the side while the guys forced Seth back through the window and into a chair, he was still giving me death glares when we walked back in.

"Can I at least know what I did to make you want to kill me?" I asked.

"It's not what you did," Alice whispered beside me, "it's what you're going to do."

"And what's that?"

"**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHANGE HER!**" Seth nearly knocked Jasper off his feet trying to claw his way to me.

"Of course I'm not," this was not what I thought they were speaking of. He seemed to relax a little at that enough so Edward and Carlisle could let go and Emmett could loosen his grip.

"Why would you think that?"

"Alice," Seth said looking at her.

"I saw it Bella, I don't know why but I saw it," she looked at me pleadingly.

"I believe you," I assured her and gave her a side hug, she just leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Oh that I can somewhat understand," Edward said walking back over to me.

"I don't care Bella you're not allowed to talk to her!" Seth ordered.

"What? Why not?" I asked, it wasn't fair I'd done nothing wrong.

"Precaution," he said with a shrug, "Stay away from her, and don't talk to her, ok?"

"Fine," I snarled, he relaxed completely.

"Sorry 'bout the punch."

I ignored him, "Come on Alice, Rose lets go shopping," that was the magic word they both ran for their purses.

"Esme, you want to come?" I asked her politely.

"No thank you dear, I'm going to need to fix these windows," she said looking at them disapprovingly.

"Have fun, love," Edward said, but I ignored him also.

I walked toward my car with Alice and Rosalie leaving Edward with a look of confusion on his face.

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier Edward," I kissed his cheek. We had come home earlier than usual from our shopping. I felt guilty about just leaving like that.

"It's fine," he said kissing me.

"It's just I was so ticked off when he wouldn't let me talk to her anymore, I mean come on… would you do that?"

"I did… with Alice I wouldn't let her talk to you," he shrugged and kissed me again, I pulled away.

"What? Wait would you? If you were Seth, and I was Jasmine would you do the same thing that Seth did?"

"Yes," he said point blank.

"What if I wanted to see and talk to Alice?"

"Well Bella, what you want and what's best for you are two totally different things."

"I think… I know perfectly well what's best for me, and if wanted to talk to Alice I would have," I told him.

"No you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't let you do something stupid like that."

"Oh… what I want is stupid?" I asked him getting more ticked off.

"Well, some of it," Edward said confused by my anger.

"Does that mean I'm stupid?"

"No!" he said his eyes widening "No, I said some things you want are stupid… I mean… I never… uh…" he back peddled.

"Oh I think I know what you meant. I'm going out, see you tomorrow at school," I told him running out the door and straight for my car, Alice was in already and behind the drivers seat was Jasper.

"I don't want to talk about it," I all but sobbed getting in the car and slamming the door.

I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders, and Alice's hand patting my knee. I knew what she saw without asking, me running away, leaving and not coming back. I was glad they were there, without them that's what would have happened.

"Bella, please, don't kick us out," Alice's small voice came from beside me, her hand was frozen on my knee.

"Wasn't planning on it," I told them it was easier to think now that I had Jasper calming me it was easier, to focus on what I should and shouldn't do.

* * *

"Guys please don't make me do this," I begged Alice and Jasper.

They were making me go back to school. They rode with me all night and at about four in the morning than Alice insisted I let Jasper drive, with which I agreed. So I sat in the back with Alice, who had moved, and let them take me wherever they wanted.

"Oh come on Bell's it'll be fine," Alice reassured me, and I couldn't help but feel calm. No I mean I really couldn't help it, Jasper had his arm around my shoulders only increasing his power. Alice had her arm around my waist, and I had to wrap my arm around her shoulders to steer her while she looked into the future.

"Just stay out of Science lab and you'll be fine. They'll sit together at lunch."

"Ok, will you guys sit with me at lunch?" I asked.

Jasper laughed at my sudden burst of anxiety, "Of course we will Bella, calm down. We came this far with you didn't we?" he was still laughing when Alice and I headed to English.

I laid my head down on my arms and sighed so my actions matched my face for the sake of the humans watching.

"It's fine Bells," Alice murmured, and patted my back. I stayed like that for the rest of English, and all of Geometry. I sat as far away from Edward as I could, on the other side of Alice.

During French I sat in between Jasper and Emmett.

"So are you coming home tonight? Esme was freaking out when you guys ran out last night," Emmett laughed, "she all but ripped Edward's head off," Emmett couldn't hide the laugh, and Mr. Garret shot him a dirty look.

"I don't know Em, I have to go get Nessie tonight anyway, so probably not," I sighed.

Jasper gave me questioning look about my why I was suddenly more depressed; I just shook my head.

Emmett was lost in his memory still laughing every once and awhile.

"Hey, can I come with you and Jake when you go to get Nessie?" Rose asked me on our way to history, she had caught me on my way out of Geometry.

"It depends Rose," she looked so disappointed I had to add, "but probably."

She didn't push it; we spent the rest of the walk talking about what she was going to get Emmett for their anniversary.

"Hey, Bella will you talk to me please," Edward begged from behind me, I didn't respond.

He snarled slightly when Nathan scooted closer to me and I, again, ignored him.

"Hey Bells," Alice greeted me outside the door and Jasper was just coming to a stop next to her. I hurried to their side and we walked to lunch.

We went to the empty table across the lunchroom from were we usually sat, Seth, Jake, Emmett, Jasmine, and Rosalie were already sitting at our old table. I sighed as we sat at the table.

Edward walked in saw we weren't sitting at the usual spot, looked at me and then back at the table where we usually sat than back. He looked questioningly at Alice who huffed and looked away. He was even more confused by that, he looked at Jasper who just shook his head.

Edward hung his head and sat down between Rosalie and Seth.

"If you guys want to go sit with them it's fine with me," I told them.

"No we want to stay with you," Alice said, she sounded offended.

"I'll be right back," Jasper said and Alice shot him a warning glare, "I just need to ask Emmett a question then I'll be back."

"No it's fine I need to go talk to Rose anyway," I said getting up, Alice was right by my side and walked looking to see the outcome.

"Hey Rose Jake, I need you to pick up Nessie for me please," I said. I talked to them but I didn't look at Edward, Seth, or Jasmine.

"Okay," Rose said. She was confused, even I knew that and I didn't have Jasper ability, but I wasn't going to explain myself now even Alice didn't know what I was planning if she did she would be clinging to me even more, if that's possible.

I turned away from them.

"Bella come on, will you at least look at me?" Edward pleaded; he sounded like he was in pain, "I'm sorry."

I didn't turn.

"See she's not mad at you she's mad at Edward," I heard Seth reassuring Jasmine.

"Actually, Jasmine I'm not mad at you don't worry," I turned to face them again, Seth shot me a warning glare and Alice tugged on my arm, that only made me want to keep going, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Seth," I nearly growled.

"Bella come on, we should go," Alice whispered urgently pulling on my arm, Jasper who a second ago had been talking to Emmett, was behind me with his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me and pull me away at the same time.

"In a minute I'm busy," this time it was a growl, I tried to shake them off.

"Bella, come on, this isn't the time or place," Jasper mumbled and he tugged on my shoulders again.

"Oh it's the time," I growled again.

"But not the place," Alice whispered, and tugged on my arm.

I stood there for a minute and thought about where we were, I thought about all the people standing around (who were already starting to look) and what we would have to do if they saw me rip off Seth's head literally.

"Fine," I snarled again and let them start to drag me away.

Edward snarled (almost audible to humans) and so did Alice.

"Keep your mouth shut dog, she will kill you if you say that, we are barely going to get her out of here as it is. She won't make up her mind, the only stopping her from killing you is humans," Alice whispered in a low menacing snarl.

"Yes, mutt keep your thoughts to yourself it's bad enough I have to hear them," Edward, glaring at Seth the way he had glared at me the first day I saw him.

"What?" he asked with an innocent look on his face, "all I was going to say was… to explain to Jasmine what Bella's problem was," he smiled.

"Oh," I stopped short almost having Jasper fall on top of me, "and what, dare I ask, is my problem Seth? Do tell," I growled again.

"Oh, nothing," Seth was glaring me, "it's just I figured out why Alice saw that."

"Seth shut up!" Alice snarled along with Edward (who had gotten up) and Jasper.

"No, I want to hear this, Seth do tell why did she see it," I asked cocking my head to the side in mock interest.

"Well it's obvious… you want to change Jasmine," she stiffened, "because you were stupid enough to be the only one that choose this so you think everyone else should be this way too," Seth smiled pleased with himself.

"WHAT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, "that's it mutt! That's your death sentence right there!"

Both Emmett and Edward were at my side in an instant and were helping Jasper and Alice pull me away.

"Oh I'm not going any where," I tried to shake them off but with Emmett it was almost impossible.

"Bella come on," Edward said, then snarled at whatever Seth was thinking, "keep your mouth shut we won't stop her from killing you at home."

"Come on Bells," Emmett huffed as he picked me up (not because I was heavy but because in the process I kicked him in the stomach), "lets go."

"Put me down," I screamed.

"Sorry Bells no can do," Emmett said trying to carry me in away so I couldn't kick him, instead I missed and got Jasper right in the face.

Alice let go of my arm and walked over to Seth, "Next time **Keep Your Mouth Shut!**" she didn't bother to whisper.

Seth shot me a glare and Jasmine was starring after us with frightened eyes. That was the last thing I saw before they managed, even though I was kicking at everything in sight (almost breaking the door and the walls around it), to get me out of the cafeteria and out into the rain.

* * *

**Well i hope you like it :D R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go :D (finally) I really hope you like it **

**told you it would get interesting soon .... more alicce and jasper in this yay! sorry fangirl moment **

**by the way I forgot this but I don't own twilight if you hadn't already guessed nor do I own Jasper :( But i do own Jasmine who is actually really cool and you'll be getting to know more about her later in the story ... ok shutting up now :I**

* * *

I sat on the couch in our living room, Alice sat beside me, Edward was pacing, Emmett was behind the couch with his hands on my shoulders as a precaution, and Jasper was sitting in a chair with his hand over where I had kicked his face.

"Sorry again Jasper, Emmett," I told them.

"It's fine Bells," Emmett laughed as if the idea of me hurting him was somehow funny (and to him it probably was).

"Yeah Bells I've had worse," Jasper laughed but didn't move his hand and I think I saw him wince.

Alice didn't say anything she was looking to see what was going to happen, and Edward was reading her mind.

Rosalie and Jake were still at school with Seth and Jasmine, then they would be going down to South America to pick up Nessie from the Amazon coven. Esme had run out get some fertilizer for her garden.

Just then we heard a car in the driveway and the sound of two people getting out of a car.

"Oh it's fine Jasmine come on," Seth's voice came through the open door.

Edward stopped short, Alice snapped her head around, Emmett's hands got tighter on my shoulders, and Jasper was up and in front of us in a second.

"Seth can't I just go home?" Jasmine was definitely scared.

"No come on."

"Seth you might want to take her home," Jasper said he was standing in the doorway, "trust me, this isn't going to be pretty."

I heard Jasmine gulp.

"No it's fine," I said getting up, "I'm leaving anyway." I ran out the door before anyone could stop me, "Tell Esme I said 'bye'" I shouted.

Edward was behind me in an instant, "Bella…" he started to say. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

"I'm not going alone this time, and I'm not coming back for a while," I sobbed. He didn't say anything he just caught up with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and let me sob into his shoulder, while we ran.

* * *

I surfaced out of the water. We had run all night and it was the next morning last night we had stopped some where outside of North Dakota. I was washing out my hair in a spring, and Edward was sitting in a tree over head.

He had come with me without complaint last night and I was glad I had him. I got out of the water and sat on the edge with my feet dangling in. I picked up my clothes and looked them over, while I waited to dry out enough to put them on.

My clothes were wet from the rain, holy from were it had been caught on branches and ripped, and stained with blood from were we'd had a snack on the way. I sighed, and Edward dropped down right behind me.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked coming up beside me and sitting down.

"My clothes, they're all ripped and ruined," I sighed again.

"Alright, stay here I'll be back in a little bit," and he was gone.

I jumped back in the water.

* * *

**Alice POV :)**

"Where did they go?" Esme's frantic sobs broke through my concentration.

"I don't know I can't concentrate," I shouted.

"It's alright, Alice," Jasper's calming voice came from beside me.

"Why'd they leave in the first place?" Carlisle asked me, he looked pained, of course Edward was the first he created, and Bella meant so much to all of us. I wondered slightly if this was how they reacted when Jasper and I left.

"Well Bells ran away because of HIM," Emmett growled, looking at Seth, he was ticked to.

"And Edward went after her," Jasper told them.

"What did Seth do?" Esme asked.

Jasper and Emmett explained it.

Both Carlisle and Esme were silent.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said from beside me, "I didn't mean to…" she looked like she was about to cry.

"It's fine they'll come back… I hope," the truth was I didn't know and I missed them, my brother and sister.

Then I focussed in on Bella in the water, "Wait I see Bella," I all but screamed. All went silent.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Alright, love, here you go," Edward said and he dropped a pair of jeans, a pair of sandals, and a white tank top with a picture of a butterfly in gold on it, at my feet.

"Thanks," I said standing up and getting dressed.

"Where to now?" he asked me, he had already changed his clothes.

"I don't know really," I told him honestly.

We both were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry Edward, you can go home if you want," I winced at the thought of being all alone.

"No I'm not leaving you," he said hugging me.

"I don't know when or if I'm going to go home," I told him sadly.

"I'd rather follow you anywhere then go home without you."

I smiled and kissed him lightly.

* * *

**APOV**

"So when are they coming home," Esme asked not even slightly more calm then before.

"I don't know, I can't see them coming home at all," I was searching and searching but I couldn't see them coming home.

"What do you mean, you can't see them coming home," Carlisle asked, sounding more pained than he looked.

"Just that," I answered opening my eyes, "I can't see them coming home, Edwards only decision is to follow Bella, and she hasn't decided when or **if** she's coming home at all."

"What," Emmett asked his eyes widening, "then we have to go find them."

"Yeah," Jasper said from behind me.

We all looked to Carlisle for the answer. He was silent for awhile.

"Alright go ahead but don't force them to come back only if they want to," he spoke slowly looking straight at Emmett, "I repeat this Emmett, do not force them."

"Fine, fine, fine," Emmett wasn't really listening I could see that he was planning ways to force Bella and Edward come home.

"So who's all going?" Jasper asked walking up and patted Esme, who was practically in hysterics, on the shoulder.

"Well Emmett you Jasper and Alice, can go now, I'll send Nessie with Jacob and Rosalie when they get back, hopefully Nessie will have better luck in persuading her mother," Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, "oh, and tell her Seth is sorry for what he said."

"What!? But I'm not!" Seth nearly screamed.

"Well you should be, do you have any idea how bad that hurt Bella's feelings?" Emmett retorted.

"Yes Seth that was cruel," Jasper added in a voice as hard as steel.

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for Bella you wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have met her in the first place," Emmett sneered.

Seth didn't say anything; he just flinched away from them when he realized that they were right. Even Carlisle didn't say anything; he merely stood in front of the window to the west looking thoughtfully out into the setting sun. Esme walked over and placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Do you think they'll come home?" I asked quietly, almost wishing to cry in loss of my sister.

"No," Jasmine sighed quietly beside me looking at the floor. We all turned to look at her, including Carlisle and Esme, who a moment ago had been having their own conversation.

"Why would you think that?" Carlisle asked gently.

"She told me once, on the way to the baseball game," we all looked at her confused, "that as long as it was best for her family she'd leave, to protect you, and she said she'd never do anything to hurt her family, that's why she left, right?"

No one said anything for a long time, than Emmett turned to glare at Seth.

"Wow! You truly are a jerk Seth, you know that right," he said angrily.

"I-I-I…" was all Seth could get out before looking completely ashamed, and slouching into the nearest chair.

I looked at the floor, "She loves us a lot more than we deserve," I sighed than sniffled wanting to sob.

Jasper came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, "It's going to be ok Alice," he said quietly in my ear.

"I know," I mumbled before going rigid as another vision of Bella and Edward worked it's way into my head. They were in trouble! Edward was in crouched protectively in front of Bella who was growling. As six male vampires started coming out the woods before them.

"Alice," I heard my name and was abruptly pulled away from the horrifying vision.

I gasped, "They're in trouble." All I could picture was their faces snarling and the fear in their eyes.

"What!?" everyone asked in unison, and the chair Seth had been sitting in hit the floor with a loud thump.

"I-I don't know I-I can't be sure," I stuttered not wanting to worry them, "it was blurry all I saw was Edward and Bella growling at something… or someone…" I trailed off I couldn't bear to tell them the truth.

"Then Emmett, Esme you two go and start searching for them," Carlisle instructed a slight bit of panic, for the first time ever, leaked into his voice, "Alice you and Jasper go find Rose, Jake, and Nessie and start looking down around their for them. See if you can get Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri to help you."

"Yes Carlisle," we all said before going our separate ways.

* * *

**Alright tell me what you think how good how bad come on people review Jasper says so :) **

**R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here yall go sry it took so long my best freind Vampgirl144's grandfather died a couple days ago and the funeral's tomarrow so I've been busy helping her and my dad's been sick so....**

**but hopefully I'll update sooner next time : D**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

"Thank-you," I smiled at the woman behind the counter, as she handed me my book and Nessie's coloring book. We'd picked up Renesmee on our way to the airport.

"Come on love, their boarding our plane," Edwards voice came from behind me. I watched as the girl's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Coming," I followed him slipping the book into my pocket, grabbing his hand and picking Renesmee up.

"Last call for flight 226 to Africa," the shrill voice came through the speakers.

"Hello, you're just on time," the red haired man behind the desk at the door to the plane said with out looking up.

"Thank-you," Edward handed him our tickets.

"Sure thing…" he trailed off when he looked up and saw me. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Thanks," Edward growled, his eyes shrunk to slits and he wrapped his arm around my waist as Nessie buried her face in my hair.

"Yeah," he handed me the tickets and another small piece of paper.

I smiled politely and Edward started walking down the jet way muttering death threats under his breath.

"Cheer up," I laughed lightly.

"Cheer up," he muttered menacingly glaring slightly at me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, and he relaxed a little.

"Momma what's daddy mad about," Nessie asked shaking my hair out of her face.

"Nothing he's just annoyed," I laughed crossing from the jet way to the plane.

"May I see your tickets please," the stewardess asked Edward, just a little to friendly, smiling.

"Daddy, I wanna sit with Momma," Nessie said randomly, and the stewardess's face fell. I rudely thrust the tickets at the woman.

"You sit right here," she pointed to the seats in the cockpit, then ducked quickly into the 'kitchen' area.

I sat Nessie down in the seat closest to the aisle and I sat next to the window. Edward had to sit in the seat across the aisle from us with a suddenly worried looking man.

"Momma can I have my coloring book and crayons."

"Not yet sweetie, you have to wait till we take off," I brushed the hair out of her, now pouting, face.

"Bella love," Edward said quietly, and I turned my head to face him, "Rosalie and Jake are in the airport headed this way, they're looking for us."

"Will we take off before they get here?" I asked, slightly worried they might find us.

Edward was quiet for a moment 'listening', "No I don't think so, they're far enough away they won't get here till after we're in the air, I just didn't know if you wanted to see them."

"Not right now," I thought for a second then emphasized, "_Maybe later."_

He nodded still looking as worried as he had when I'd run away.

**

* * *

**

Apov

"Pick up, pick up, PICK UP!" I all but screamed at the phone, startling several people in the process.

"Calm down Alice, we'll find them," Jasper said beside me, patting my shoulder. I could feel him calming me and snarled slightly, but he didn't stop.

"Hello?" Rosalie's voice questioned from the other end off the phone.

"_Crap the plane took off," _I heard Jake's angry voice, from across the phone, growl.

"What plane?" I asked impatiently. Both Jasper and Emmett cut their conversation and turned their attention to me.

"I don't know when we went down to get Nessie from the Amazon coven Zafrina told us Bella an Edward had already picked her up. We caught their scent and followed them to the airport here in Mexico City and to a terminal set to go to Africa but we were to late the plane had already taken off by the time we got here."

"Renesmee with them no wonder I can't see anything in their future," I muttered mostly to myself, but Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, "book all five of us a plane ticket to Africa we're in Utah we'll be there tomorrow morning." I flipped the phone shut, and started walking toward the closest piece of wooded area, Jasper and Emmett followed close behind.

"So… you gonna tell us or what?" Emmett asked, after we started running south.

**

* * *

**

Bpov

"Now can I have my coloring book, Momma?" Renesmee asked pulling me from my trance, I turned from the window.

"Of course sweet heart," I smiled, "Edward can you get my purse from the over head?"

"Sure thing," he muttered unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. He handed me my purse just before the stewardess came out and asked for drink orders.

"And what would you like?" she asked Edward, smiling again obviously hoping he would chose her over me.

"Nothing for me," Edward mumbled absentmindedly.

"What about you two?" she asked grudgingly turning to Nessie and me.

"I don't want anything," I laughed handing Nessie her coloring book and crayons, "Nessie do you want something to drink?" I asked then caught myself before she could answer, "I mean like soda or water."

"No thanks," Nessie grumbled sticking her tongue out in a disgusted manor.

"What ever," she rolled her eyes then gave us a 'what are you?' look.

"Momma I don't feel so good," Nessie whined holding her stomach turning slightly green.

I looked worriedly at Edward.

"She probably just has air sickness," he reassured me.

"Nessie sweetie how do you not feel good?" I asked hoping Edward was right. But could she get airsick?

"My tummy," she said putting her hand on my showing me how she felt. Edward was right just like the airsickness I use to get when I was young.

"Ok sweetie come with me," I unbuckled my seat belt, picked her up, and headed to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Apov

"So let me get this straight," Emmett fumed as we entered the airport, where Rosalie and Jacob were waiting for us, "Bella and Edward picked up Nessie. They're now on their way to Africa where you saw that they were going to be in trouble but now because they have Nessie you can't see if their still going to get in trouble or not?"

"Yeah sounds about right," I laughed, "only Bella and Edward can make things this complicated."

"No you are pretty good at it," Jasper laughed once before becoming serious again.

"So this is our terminal?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yep," she sighed.

"Why would they do that?" Jacob asked, he looked like a drug addict that had just been cut off from his stash.

"Can I see your tickets please?" a red haired man asked from behind the desk.

"Here you go, and did you see a man and a woman with a child, the woman probably around this tall…" Emmett asked gesturing Bella's height.

"I don't know I see a lot of people and even if I did I'm not allowed to tell you," he said with out looking up.

"Look it would really help if you could tell us," Emmett slid him some money, "the woman had brown hair, and the man and daughter had reddish hair."

"Oh, yeah," he smiled looking up from the money then his eyes got wide, "You related to them? If you are I feel bad for you the woman was ok but the guy," he shuddered, "I got this feeling he wanted to kill me."

"He probably did," Emmett laughed.

"And yes they're our siblings," I added.

"Damn," he handed us back are tickets.

"Thank-you," Jasper muttered walking down the jet-way onto the plane.

* * *

**You Know the drill R&R ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**KK, here you go :)**

**I know it's short but I'm sick so I'll be doing little but writting and sleeping, so i'll add another chapter soon**

* * *

"Momma where are we going?" Nessie asked as we ran south from the airport.

"I don't know honey Mommy just needs a little break," I sighed. I caught a glimpse of Edward from the corner of my eye, he had worry etched all over his face, though he would never voice his concerns.

"I'm thirsty," Nessie whimpered after about an hour of running.

"Ok," I smiled, stopping turning my head from side to side sniffing the air. I caught the scent of a gazelle running in the opposite direction. I set Nessie down and she went running off in the direction of the scent.

"Are you thirsty Bella?" Edward asked me quietly, from behind me.

"No but you go ahead," I smiled at him, he hesitated for a moment before kissing my forehead and went running off after Renesme.

"_**Ring… Ring… Ring…"**_ My cell phone went off in my pocket, I pulled it out. I sighed when I read the caller I.D. **I'll have to get it over eventually,** I thought.

"Hello?" I sighed

"Bella, where are you?" my brother asked from the other side of the phone, he sounded worried.

"Why would I tell you that, Jazz?" I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. Jasper had become one of my favorite siblings. He knew when to give up, he never pushed it to far, and he always knew a lost cause when he saw one. He was usually the one to talk some sense into me when I went slightly crazy, but he also knew that if I made up my mind there was no changing it. I listened to him and what he had to say I had a healthy level of respect towards my brother.

"Bella please, just…" he didn't finish his sentence, he knew as well as I did that it would take a lot to change my mind.

"_Jasper who are you talking to?"_ I heard Alice's panicked voice in the background.

"Bella," he mumbled to her.

"_What? Bella? Let me talk to her!" _Alice screamed and there was a shuffling sound as she ripped the phone from Jasper's hands.

* * *

**APOV**

"What? Bella? Let me talk to her!" I screamed, I couldn't believe he had gotten a hold of her and hadn't told me. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob's heads shot around to look at us as ripped the phone from Jasper's hand in a panicked frenzy.

"Bella? Bella, where are you," I shouted into the phone and several people in the airplane leaned in the opposite direction.

"Alice please calm down," she sighed on the other end. Ha, telling me to calm down right now would be like telling Edward to stop reading minds and she knew it.

"Calm down? Why the hell would I calm down? Where are you I miss you," I started sobbing into the phone.

"Alice it's alright," she reassured me, "I just need a little time to think, ok?"

"No! Not ok! You can think at home why do you have to go to Africa to think!" I screamed, causing several people to give me a dirty look but I didn't pay any attention to them.

"Alice… I just…" she sighed quietly, "I'm sorry Alice, but I have to go."

"What! No! You can't go Bella please don't hang up on me!" I shouted, but it was too late, I heard the _click_ and then the buzzing alerting me to the fact I'd been disconnected.

"S-she… hung up on me?" it sounded more like a question than a statement, but I just couldn't believe my sister would hang up on me.

"What did she say?"

"When's she coming home?"

"Is Renesmee ok!"

"She hung up on me?" was the only response I could think of. I held the phone arms length away looking at it in pure shock

* * *

**R&R Much Luv**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK wow I'm ssssssssoooooooo sorry for taking so long ****and that this is SO short I was on vaca with my friend for two weeks and now I'm in New York visiting my aunt ****so I barely had time to finish writing this but I'll def have more by the end of next week Promise ;D **

**I got to go to the midnight showing of Eclipse IT WAS AWSOME! lot's of Jasper :D **

**kk here ya go sorry it's short**

* * *

I did feel bad about hanging up on her but I didn't have much time to contemplate calling her back before Edward and Renesmee's scent alerted me that they were coming up behind me.

"Who are you talking to love?" Edward asked trying to hide the hope that was creeping up in his voice.

"No one," I lied fluently, I'd managed to acquire this skill shortly after becoming a Cullen, slipping the phone back in my pocket.

"Oh," was all he said but he looked like he'd just been kicked in the gut. It made feel bad that I was able to lie to him so easily about something that, if I was being honest with myself involved him, but I knew he would try and compromise with me into going home. He didn't understand why I had runaway and quiet frankly neither did I really at this point. When I'd run it all made perfect sense but now I can't seem to find my reasoning for it again.

"Momma I caught an antelope and Daddy caught a lion and he said that we could also…" Nessie started listing off all the things she wanted to do while we were on our 'extended vacation' as Edward put it. I took Edwards hand and started running the direction towards the nearest town.

**APOV**

"Alice you need to calm down," Jasper whispered to me as we waited for the plane to come to a complete stop. He put his hand on my shoulder to get me to stop bouncing.

"Yeah, if you keep going like that then you'll shake the plane," Emmett laughed, which earned him four glares and a smack upside the head by Rosalie

"I don't want to calm down!" I said shaking of the calm Jasper was forcing through me.

"Yes but you braking the plane won't help us find them any faster," Jasper tried to reason with me pushing even more calm my way, if I had been human I'd be asleep.

"Yes I'm sure there fine," Jake said twitching slightly. I was amazed he was still conscious Jasper was shoving double the amount of calm I was receiving at him.

"Right now they are, but if we don't find them soon they won't be!" I nearly shouted which caused the people around us to turn and glare, and I glared right back. I hadn't realized what I'd said till there were four shocked and worried eyes boring into mine.

"**WHAT**!" Jacob shouted so loud it caused everyone on the plane to jump.

"I mean they were going to be but… with Nessie I can't…" I sat back in the seat and closed my eyes and started rubbing my temples.

"Alice what exactly did you see to begin with, before Nessie?" Jasper asked, rubbing m shoulders, Rose, Em, and Jake were all nodding.

"Well, they were in the woods, Edward was protecting Bella and six vampires were coming out growling at them," I whispered. Emmett and Jasper started growling under their breath while Rose was trying to calm Jacob down, his shaking was starting to vibrate the plane.

"Well then we had better get going then," Rose said standing up.

* * *

**Well R&R remember Jasper says so, and remember to watch Eclipse!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everybody OH MY GOD I'm sssssssssssssoooooooooooo sorry I have been having a very bad couple of weeks sorry i broke my toe helping my mom move furniture then my best friends little sister who is 4 years old got cancer so i've been helping her then i somehow lost the USB stick that has this story on it. **

**But thankfully i found it so here you go please don't hate me because i luv all of you :)**

* * *

"We can't go anywhere until the plane pulls up to the gate," Jacob muttered swaying slightly in his seat, Jasper's calming was finally getting to him and he looked like he would pass out any moment. The plane was just starting to touch down on the runway.

"I'm sorry dog but how long have you known us?" Rosalie snorted.

"Rosalie, no!" I hissed when I saw what she was going to do, but it was to late, she had already walked two seats in front of us.

"Excuse me?" she whispered seductively to the man sitting in the seat beside the emergency exit.

"Uh… Yes?" the man gulped looking up at Rosalie.

"Get up!" I whispered to Emmett, I grabbed Jacob up by his arm dragging him, and of course Jasper was right on my tail. We walked down the aisle a little ways just passed Rosalie.

"Could you help me get my bag down, please?" Rosalie smiled batting her eyelashes at the poor man, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Uh… uh… y-yeah sure," he stammered getting up.

"It's the big one in this compartment," she winked at me as she passed by. Emmett hissed quietly at the man who was quite obviously attempting to flirt with Rose.

"Oh shut up Em," I sighed slipping into the seat beside the window. Jasper guessing what I was doing sent calming waves to everyone on the plane not that they were paying attention to us to begin with. I pulled the lever opening the emergency exit.

"What are you doing?" Jacob, who was beginning to regain coherency again, asked. Before anyone could answer him the door opened.

"Let's go!" I hissed jumping out. Jasper grabbed a still partially incoherent Jacob, and Emmett pulled Rose out with him.

"Oh yeah that wasn't inconspicuous," Jacob muttered.

"Shut up it worked didn't it?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, before kissing Emmett on the cheek to cheer him up.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Esme chanted again and again, while running around the kitchen attempting to prepare what I assumed was macaroni and cheese that from the looks of it had burnt beyond repair hours ago. It had been three days since they had run off and we hadn't heard a word from neither Bella and Edward nor Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Alice, and Jacob.

"Esme?" I asked timidly, looking up from my math homework that I had been submersing myself in.

"Yes dear?" she paused looking at me with a fake smile plastered on her face, though you could plainly see the worry in her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm sure they're absolutely fine," my attempt to cheer her up and ease her worries sounded weak even in my own ears.

"Thank-you Jasmine," she smiled sweetly at me before going back to her pacing but silently this time.

I sighed relieved, going back to studying wondering and praying that things would in fact be absolutely fine.

"Bella, love, I'm going to take a shower alright," Edward said kissing my forehead before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

I sighed, standing up and heading over to stare out the window into the blackness of night. Renesme rolled over restlessly in her sleep, so I walked over and picked her up cradling her in my arms, and walked back over to look out the window. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom of the hotel room we got for just that reason.

**Edward**, I thought silently.

'_Yes, love?' _I heard him whisper, nearly silently through the door above the water.

**Let's going hunting tomorrow**.

'_Okay_ '

**And then, I thought we might… go home.**

The water suddenly stopped and he was standing in front of me wide-eyed, he cocked his head to the side slightly silently asking me if I was serious. I nodded, slowly a smile crept onto his face and he picked me up and spun me around kissing me soundly.

"Put me down you're going to wake Nessie up," I giggled. He set me on my feet and took a step back, I snorted in an attempt to muffle my laugh.

"What?" he asked still grinning broadly.

"I think you need to finish your shower," I laughed turning him towards the mirror. His eyes widened again as he looked at his appearance, he was dripping wet, completely naked, and still had shampoo in his hair. He ran straight to the bathroom again to finish his shower.

I was looking forward to going home; I just wanted to take a long hunting trip before doing so.

* * *

**Much Luv again sssssssssooooooo sorry for the wait R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's short but here ya go... please don't kill me for taking long : ( i know i'm an awful person for taking so long and i luv u gus for waiting so long**

**so enjoy ; D merry late Christmas and Happy late New Year**

* * *

"Jake, keep up," Rosalie yelled over her shoulder at the massive reddish brown wolf that was a good five ten feet behind us. Jacob growled in response. Rosalie smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off you two we need to focus on getting Bella, Edward and Renesme," I glared at them. Rosalie rolled her eyes but nodded anyway and Jacob just huffed quietly and started running faster.

"Relax Alice I'm sure we'll find them… I mean when did you're vision happen any way?" Emmett asked, while swerving to avoid a tree.

"I don't know exactly but soon… I think," I answered trying to remember every detail of the vision that might help us find them or at least tell us when it was.

"Their still not answering," Jasper sighed hanging up the phone angrily.

"Well if you were running away would you answer the phone in order to talk to the person you where running away from?" Emmett asked sarcastically. Jasper rolled his eyes and speed up some.

"Wait I think I smell them!" Rosalie skidded to a stop and we all followed suit Jacob accidentally bumping into and knocking over Emmett.

"Where? I don't smell anything!" Emmett yelled sniffing around. We were all turning our faces in different direction's trying to find the scent.

"Over here," Rose pulled him over to where she was standing.

"Oh yeah that's them!" we were off, following the scent, it was weak which meant it was old but it was still more than we had in a long while so we jumped on it.

"Hey Seth?" his head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think that Alice saw Bella change me?" his face hardened.

"I, really, don't know, Jasmine. Why?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Well I was just wondering why, I mean their has to be reason don't you think." She would have had a reason and from what she told me when we were going to the baseball game it would have had to be a damn good one, if it would have resulted in hurting you," I thought out loud more to myself than him.

"Yeah I guess. Bella's always been different though you just never know," he muttered absentmindedly, "Alright I should probably get you home, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered getting up from the couch in the Cullen's living room. I was beginning to really like it here, Esme and Carlisle where great and I felt like I already knew the rest of the Cullen's because Esme talks about them nonstop.

"I'll get your stuff and meet you in the car, kay," he said grabbing my purse and my book bag shoving all my books into it. He kissed my forehead on the way out of the room.

"Kay," I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door I knew was Carlisle's study, I pretty much knew every room in this house because apparently when she gets nervous Esme cleans and I helped her.

"Come in," I heard from the other side of the door. I opened it to see Carlisle at his desk just setting a book aside and Esme behind him facing me with a smile, but not even pausing her dusting of the paintings behind her. "Is there something we can do for you, dear?" Carlisle asked politely.

"No I was just getting ready to leave and I wanted to say goodbye, so… goodbye," I smiled.

"Goodnight Jasmine," Esme smiled softly though you could still see worry etched in her face, "will you be back tomorrow at the same time?"

"Probably, thank you for letting me stay over here all the time."

" No it's a pleasure thank-you for being here," Esme told me sincerely, almost scolding me for thinking that I was a burden to them. I smiled and left them to finish what they where doing before I had interrupted them.

"Ready?" Seth asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Yup."

The drive to my house was pretty much silent, Seth was apparently lost in thought and I was happy to just listen to the silence. When we reached my house we sat parked in front for a little while just lost in our own world of thought.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Baby," he smiled leaning across the car to kiss me, "I love you."

"Yeah Love you to," I smiled at him once more before getting out of the car. I walked up to my house and pulled my keys out of my pocket, unlocking the door I turned and looked at Seth one more time before heading in. It was only seven in the afternoon but I lived with my grandmother so she was probably fast asleep in bed. My parents died in a car crash when I was ten and she was my only living relative, the only problem was that she had VERY bad Alzheimer so most of the time she barley knew who she was let alone who I was.

I had already eaten at the Cullen's house with Seth so I just headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

**R&R **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys okay before you start stoning me to death, (which i would totally deserve) i just have to say I' m sssssssssssoooooooooooo sorry for this taking so long, it took me FOREVER to get over this stupid writers block, and then even longer finding time to write it out, between school (Math bleh!), helping my dad move, my driving test (which i aced : D) and my new baby cousin being born i've been really busy.**

**But enough with the excuses, I just relized a little while ago that i started 'Seth's imprint and Bella's singer' over a year ago wow...**

**anyway here is the long awaited next chapter lol **

**well bye, and please don't throw the rocks too hard **

**p.s. the third pov is Renesme if anyone is confused i think i made it clear but i never actually said it so...**

* * *

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as we were standing in the elevator heading down to check out in the lobby. There were two other people in the elevator with us so he was quiet enough that only I could hear.

"Yes Edward," I whispered back just as quietly.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Jake are on their way here," he muttered as the doors opened on the floor to with the lobby.

"When are they going to get here?" I asked, pulling Renesme with us towards the desk.

Edward was quiet for a few seconds concentrating.

"About ten-twenty minutes depending on Jake's speed," he answered after a few minutes, Renesme perked up at the mention of Jake's name.

"Okay," I paused for a minute next to the couches in the lobby by the front door, "Edward why don't you go check us out."

"Okay Love," he kissed my cheek and walked off to check out.

"Renesme, do you want to come hunting with us or do you want to stay here and wait for Jake."

"Stay here," she smiled sweetly at me.

"Ok," I pulled her coloring book and crayons out of my purse and handed them to her, "just stay where lots of people are around so you can get help if something happens okay?" I smiled as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright we are checked out and they are still at least ten minutes away," Edward informed me coming up behind me.

"Well let's go then. Renesme tell them that we'll meet them at home," I smiled at her.

"She's not coming with us?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No she want's to wait here and wait for Jacob."

"Oh," he still looked slightly confused but trusted my decision, so he kissed her on the forehead before putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me towards the door.

"Bye Momma, bye Daddy," Renesme waved as the front doors shut behind us, we were off.

* * *

"Hurry up we're almost there," I smiled excited, we had been running for several hours and the smell keeps getting stronger with each step we take.

Jacob barked happily behind us speeding up slightly.

"How are we going to convince them to come home?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Who the hell said anything about convincing them? I say we drag them back and let Carlisle do the convincing," Emmett smiled at his 'master plan'.

"Yeah Emmett I'm sure that'll go over well with everyone involved," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I suppose you have a better plan, General?" Emmett snapped.

"It's Major, and yes I do actually," Jasper growled back.

"Ok so lets hear it."

"We calmly discuss with them, like mature people instead of immature childeren."

"What did you just call me?" Emmett snarled.

"I don't recall calling you anything, I was merely informing you of my opinion on your less than brilliant plan," Jasper smirked.

"Why you…"

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"What," they asked in unison turning away from there mock fight to stare confused at me.

"Can you please knock it off till after we find Edward, Bella, and Renesme?"

"Sure," they both shrugged indifferently and went back to staring straight ahead.

* * *

I hummed quietly to myself, coloring a picture of the kids from 'Rugrats' in my coloring book, while waiting for my uncles, my aunts and Jake to show up. I had just gotten the blue crayon out to color Tommy's shirt when a shadow came over me. I looked and saw two scary men standing in front of me.

"Why hello there little girl," the bigger one said with a sickening smile, "what are you doing here all alone?"

"Coloring," I mumbled, I was starting to regret not listening to Momma about staying close to people and sitting as far away from everyone as possible.

"Aw, Where's your parents," the second one asked stepping closer.

"Outside," I mumbled again scooting back some.

"Well a cut little girl like you shouldn't be left here all alone," the first snickered grabbing my ankle as I tried to fall backwards over the chair.

"Let go of me!" I yelled kicking him away.

He was about to grab at me again when suddenly a strong pale hand landed on his shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the owner of the hand growled menacingly

* * *

**help save Renesme R&R **


End file.
